<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Prize by C_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254566">A Different Prize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm'>C_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has won a special trip to Hokkaido, and when she goes to tell her boyfriend Bankotsu, she ends up getting a terrible surprise. She turns to a friend for comfort and finds so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts">Lavendertwilight89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday!!! I hope you enjoy the traditional Birthday Smut.</p><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. </p><p>Please enjoy and be warned that this is definitely smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was listening intently to the radio. She knew she had almost zero chance at this silly drawing, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear them call her name. It had been a whim when she bought that silly ticket and put her name in a box. Sure, that $5 would have bought her a hot cup of coffee, and maybe even a danish; but she just wanted to take a chance. She had just as much a chance as anyone else, right? Well, probably not. She had seen several people buy a whole slew of tickets and put them in. She had promised herself if it was meant to be, one ticket was enough. Ok, so she had zero chance, and when they called someone else’s name, she’d go see Bankotsu and he would hold her and make her feel better.</p><p>“And the winner of the all expenses paid 3 day, 2 night, ski excursion to Club Med located in Hokkaido for 2 is… Higurashi Kagome!!!”</p><p>She felt her eyes go wide. She won! She actually won! She jumped off the bed, threw her hands in the air and let out a loud whooping, ‘WHOO HOO!’</p><p>She jumped up and down a few times, almost shouting, “I won!!!” Then, once she settled herself down a bit, she grabbed her jacket and keys, threw on her loafers and ran out the door. She had to go tell Bankotsu! He would be so excited! A weekend ski trip! She was out the door and in her car before she could catch her breath. She hoped he would be as excited as she was, she’d never won anything like this before.</p><p>She pulled up to his apartment and let herself in using the key he’d given her. She usually called or texted to let him know she was coming, but she was too excited about that! She wanted to surprise him!</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed Bankotsu wasn't the only one who was getting a surprise.</p><p>She walked through his door and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Her boyfriend was standing next to the couch as naked as the day he was born, fucking some woman with huge breasts and a black bob. She knew some sort of sound came out, but if you asked her, she wouldn’t be able to say what it was, nor did she think she could make it again. And just as the mystery sound left her, four eyes landed on her, as both Bankotsu and his lover looked at her like she was intruding. And sure, she probably was, but that didn't mean that this was okay.</p><p>She dragged her eyes off the woman whose breasts were still bouncing as Bankotsu had still managed to keep his rhythm. Once they met Bankotsu’s, all she saw was boredom.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Kagome?”</p><p>No shock, no apologies, nothing. Just a ‘what are you doing here’. As if she had inconvenienced him. With those words she finally closed her mouth and let out a growl. He was cheating on her and didn't even seem fazed by the fact he was caught. How long had he been cheating on her? Had he ever been faithful? She was furious. Her voice came out low and even she didn't recognize it.</p><p>“You know what, Bankotsu? We’re through. Lose my number.”</p><p>With that she stormed into his bedroom, grabbed the few belongings she kept there for when she spent the night and left, all before he had finished fucking the woman. Not that he made any move to stop, clearly he was too busy.</p><p>As she reached her car, the tears started pouring down. Had she thought she and Bankotsu were going to last forever? Probably not, but she did love him. At least she thought she had. Now she just felt angry and betrayed. And of course her best friend Sango was over Miroku’s. She hated bothering her there, but she needed to talk to someone. She drove over to the apartment and sat in her car sobbing for several minutes before she was able to calm herself down. She knew she looked a mess, but she really just didn't care. She climbed out of her car and went to the door, buzzing number 32. It took several minutes before a gruff and irritated voice came over the speaker.</p><p>“Who the hell is it?”</p><p>Her heart sank. She knew Inuyasha really didn't like her. He was Miroku’s best friend and roommate, and she had no idea why he seemed to hate her, but his absolute disdain for her was as clear as day, even though she always tried to be as polite to him as possible. She’d be lying if she denied the crush she had on him. She let out a small whimper and then pushed the talk button.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you, Yash. But I need to talk to Sango. Please?”</p><p>“She-she’s not here. Miroku took her out dancing or something. Are you okay?”</p><p>His voice was soft. Almost gentle. She stared at the speaker box like it could explain what the hell had just happened. She’d known Inuyasha for over 5 years, and she had never heard his voice sound that caring. Her silence must’ve gone on too long, because he spoke again.</p><p>“Kagome, are you hurt?”</p><p>This time, his voice didn't just sound caring. It almost sounded concerned. But why in all the heavens would he be concerned if a person he loathed entirely would be hurt. Well, that wasn't fair. He wasn't a terrible person, surely he didn't want her to be hurt. But it still didn't make sense. As she stood there with her brain short circuiting, she seemed to forget that he was talking to her. She had no idea how long she stood there before the door was practically ripped open and Inuyasha stood in the doorway staring at her.</p><p>Her eyes were wide, and she knew she looked like hell. But he wrapped his arm around her and led her upstairs to his apartment. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again, as his arm pulled her close and tucked her into his side. When they finally got upstairs, he deposited her on the sofa and came back a minute later with a glass of water.</p><p>“Kagome, are you hurt?”</p><p>Her eyes met his, and she realized he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Why was he kneeling in front of her? Why did he come downstairs to get her? Why would he care about her sobbing in his lobby? Why in all the world was she so trapped in her own head?</p><p>“No, I’m not hurt. Sorry for bothering you.”</p><p>At her words, he seemed to release a breath. She had never been so confused. What in the hell was going on with this day?!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Inuyasha was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. He’d been enjoying the relaxing silence until that damned buzzer went off. Who the fuck would be coming over unannounced at 10 pm? Sure it was Friday, but it's not like he had that many actual friends, and Miroku always bragged about his dates with Sango on social media so no one would be stupid enough to just show up. He stood up and practically stormed over to the speaker on the wall.</p><p>“Who the hell is it?”</p><p>He waited for what seemed like way too fucking long for a response and was about to assume someone pushed the wrong fucking button when a tiny sniffle came through, followed by a sad voice that damn near broke his heart.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you, Yash. But I need to talk to Sango. Please?”</p><p>It was Kagome. The girl of his fucking dreams, Kagome. The one fucking person in the world he had been wanting to date for half a fucking decade, but was so fucking far out of his league it was pathetic. And he could hear the absolute devastation in her voice as she spoke to him. What in the hell had happened that hurt her so badly that she fucking came here?</p><p>“She-she’s not here. Miroku took her out dancing or something. Are you okay?”</p><p>His words came tumbling out before he could stop them, but once the terror that she might be hurt hit him, he stood there waiting for her to answer the fucking question. He tried to wait, but her fucking silence was killing him. Was she fucking bleeding out on his goddamn steps? Was she fucking being followed and tried to come somewhere to fucking hide?</p><p>“Kagome, are you hurt?”</p><p>The anxiety was drowning him as the seconds ticked by in silence. He waited as long as he possibly could before he repeated the damn question, feeling more panicked as her silence continued. Was she even still fucking there? Had she been grabbed and fucking dragged off by some psychopath while he was up here pissed off that someone rang his damn doorbell?</p><p>Fuck! He grabbed his keys and practically flew down the stairs, ripping open the door and feeling at least a small relief that she was standing there. Her cheeks were red and swollen, and her eyes were puffy. Clearly, she’d been crying, and he held back the growl welling in his throat. She wasn't his to protect, even if that's all he fucking wanted to do. He put his arm around her shoulders and took her to his apartment. He couldn't let her leave, not knowing if she was safe. At least, that was the reasoning he was trying to use on himself. He felt her snuggle into his side and he wanted to fucking melt.</p><p>He sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to collect himself and get her a glass of water. The scent of her tears was so strong he wanted to break something. He still had no idea what the hell had happened, but he couldn't smell any blood on her, which was at least a bit of a relief. After taking a few deep breaths away from the scent of her tears, he felt like he had a little more control of himself and he went back to the living room.</p><p>“Kagome, are you hurt?”</p><p>She sat there staring at him, no it felt like she was staring through him. He couldn't breathe. His mind couldn't stop freaking out. Then her voice came softly, barely above a whisper.</p><p>“No, I’m not hurt. Sorry for bothering you.”</p><p>He felt his shoulders sag in instant relief and the breath he’d been holding whooshed out. She was okay. Sure, he knew she had been okay; she was right in front of him. But he needed to hear her say it. Then the rest of her words registered.</p><p>“Don’t be fucking sorry. You ain’t a damn bother. What the hell happened?”</p><p>Her eyes lifted to meet his, and they were shining with new tears.</p><p>“Fuck! Ya don’t have to answer that. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t attacked.”</p><p>Her head dropped down and he missed the feeling of her gaze on him. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight?! </p><p>He saw her lift her hand and wipe away at the rivulets now streaming down her cheeks. </p><p>“It’s okay. Thanks for letting me in. I should probably just go home. Sango will hopefully be back in the morning. I can guarantee you don’t want to listen to me whine.”</p><p>His hand landed on her forearm, “Just stay. And I don’t mind. If ya need someone to listen, I can do that. Or Sango and Miroku will be back in a few hours. But you shouldn't be runnin’ around Tokyo all alone.”</p><p>Her eyes raised, and the slight twinkle almost made him smile. Almost.</p><p>“Thanks, Yash. I’ll stay out of the way. You’re right. I’d rather not be alone right now.”</p><p>He let out a slight scoff, “Have ya eaten? I just ordered a pizza an hour ago, there’s still a few slices left.”</p><p>At the mention of food, her stomach let out a loud grumble, and her cheeks turned a deep pink. She tried to duck her head to hide it, but it was way too late. Yash let out a deep laugh and went to the kitchen, bringing back a paper plate with two slices. He turned the tv on and handed her the remote.</p><p>“Here, we’ve got Netflix. Pick whatever ya wanna watch. I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>He went to his room to give himself a talking to. He needed to keep himself in check. He knew she was out of his league. Plus, she had a boyfriend, and he was pretty sure they were serious. They'd been together for over a year. -Kotsu something or other. Why was she here and not at his place? He grabbed the blanket off his bed and went back to the living room. She had turned on some cooking competition or something and was huddled in the corner of the couch.</p><p>He threw the big fluffy blanket on her, and the smile she gave him made his heart start pounding. Damn, her behavior was definitely not gonna help his fucking crush. He sat back down and scrolled through his phone, his ear trained on her, listening for any sounds of distress from his unexpected guest. She nibbled on the pizza and stared listlessly at the tv. Her small sniffles sounded occasionally, but she seemed to be getting herself under control.</p><p>“I’m gonna grab a beer, can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>Her eyes were still wet with unshed tears, but they seemed to have slowed down a bit. She seemed to struggle in responding, but finally just gave him a slight nod. He stood there waiting for her to actually tell him what she wanted, and she seemed to be staring at him, waiting for something too. The silence was almost deafening. Until she swallowed and broke it.</p><p>“Umm, what do you have?” Her voice was soft, and she sounded so unsure.</p><p>And fuck, he was an ass. Of course, she had no idea what the options were. It wasn’t like she fucking lived here. She could live here. Sleep in his bed, curled into his side every night. FUCK!</p><p>“We have Sapporo if ya want a beer, I have ramune if you want a pop, or Miroku has sake if ya want that. Or I can make tea for ya.”</p><p>Her soft smile had his heart beating a mile a minute, “Tea sounds great. Thank you, Yash.”</p><p>He nodded and went back to the kitchen, filling the kettle and turning it on. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and downed it quickly, tossing the can in the trash, and he grabbed another before getting her a mug out of the cupboard and putting a tea bag in. The water was boiling in no time and he took the honey out with him when he took her the cup of tea. If she kept giving him that smile, he was never gonna let her leave. This tiny woman, who was everything he’d wanted for fucking ever. This beautiful woman who was the first person ever to look at him and not show fear, hatred or disgust at who and what he is. She never seemed to care that he was a hanyou. She never treated him like he was less for not being all one or the other. She acted like she cared. She cared so fucking much, and that shit scared him.</p><p>She bobbed her tea bag in her cup a few times and added a small spoonful of honey, then stirred it carefully. He listened to the gentle clinking of the spoon on the side of the cup. Trying so hard not to focus on her completely. But he was scrolling through some stupid app and hadn't even remembered actually seeing anything. Her dainty sip of the hot beverage had him glancing over. As she drank down the warm liquid her whole body seemed to calm down. Then her voice pulled his attention, and he was staring at her. While she stared into her cup of tea.</p><p>“I won a drawing today. I won a weekend trip for 2, to Hokkaido. I went to tell Bankotsu. Apparently, we haven’t been on the same page. I thought we were exclusive. He thought he could fuck other women. I think for a woman to hear that her boyfriend has been cheating sounds terrible. To walk in on them fucking, and him not even having the decency to look ashamed of cheating is... I-I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”</p><p>Her bitter laugh seemed to take control over him. He was at her side and had her pulled into him before he even knew what he was doing. Her head was in his chest and he could feel her hot tears soaking through his tee. Her soft whimpers and sniffles were breaking him, but he couldn't let her go. </p><p>“He sounds like an ass. Why the fuck would you be sad for getting rid of him?”</p><p>The slight giggle against his chest brought a small smile to his face. But he made sure to hide it when she pulled away to look him in the eyes. Her smile was watery, but he was still relieved to see it.</p><p>“You know what? You’re exactly right. He was a jerk! Self-centered, thoughtless, condescending- what in the hells did I ever see in that guy?!”</p><p>She had pulled away from him during her rant, and his body was missing the contact immediately. But he couldn’t be selfish. She was fiery and spunky, and he was loving seeing the life return to her eyes so quickly, even if she wasn't looking at him anymore. He had to keep her going; he had to stoke the flames.</p><p>“Damn, why the fuck were ya with him? He sounds even worse now. You deserve better than that.”</p><p>She looked back at him, and her smile had his heart stuttering in his chest.</p><p>“Thanks, Yash. I guess I didn’t realize what a shitty boyfriend he was. He was always busy hanging out with his frat brothers, and I don’t think he ever made me a priority except when he was trying to get into my pants. I guess I was a fool. I missed so many signs that it wasn’t a healthy relationship. I just hope I can learn something from it. Maybe things to avoid in future fucked up relationships. I don’t want to make all the same mistakes, or I’ll never make them all in time, right?”</p><p>Her bitter smile was killing him, “You’re not a fool. You cared about the guy, so ya gave him the benefit of the doubt. Plus, you trust so completely, it’s amazing, but sometimes that’s gonna cause ya to get hurt. That doesn't mean you should never trust again, it just means you should be a bit more wary of who earns your trust, ya know?”</p><p>Now her smile was gone, her eyes were wide and completely on him. He must’ve fucked up terribly. Which was his norm, anyway. But he was so fucking hoping he could salvage this.</p><p>“Inuyasha, did you just give me a compliment?” </p><p>Her voice had a slight teasing quality to it, but his brain was in panic mode. Fuck, what had he said exactly? Was it a compliment? Was it a mushy compliment? Fuck!</p><p>“Uhh, I don’t think so. Why? What did I say?”</p><p>Now her smile seemed back to the sunshine he had grown accustomed to.</p><p>“You said you think it’s amazing that I am so trusting of people.”</p><p>He thought back through what he had said, but couldn't place it. “Keh, I don’t think I said anything of the sort. Don’t be reading into shit too much, Kagome.”</p><p>She gave him a soft giggle, and he felt his ears twitch in appreciation.</p><p>“Thanks again, Inuyasha. I’ll try to be more careful with who I trust.”</p><p>Fuck, her smile was beautiful. Her eyes were deep, soft, brown and he couldn't look away. Even with her cheeks red and still tear stained, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.</p><p>“Keh.” Yeah. Nice job. She’s out here trying to have an actual fucking conversation, and you respond with a fucking scoff.  </p><p>She, apparently, didn't mind; since she started snickering a bit.</p><p>“Hey, are you laughing at me?!” He was trying to act mad, but she saw right through him, apparently.</p><p>“Not at all. It’s just weird. We’ve barely been friends for the past 5 years. And I was pretty sure you hated me. This just isn’t how I imagined this night going. I mean, obviously I didn’t imagine breaking up with Asshole, but it apparently needed to happen. But more than that, I didn't know you could be so sweet. Thanks for everything, Yash.”</p><p>He felt his cheeks blaze bright red. Fuck, he was in trouble. Especially when she saw it.</p><p>“Inuyasha, are you blushing?!” </p><p>Then she came closer and her hands were on his cheeks. Fuck, her skin was so soft and warm. And her voice was a whisper. “You are. Why are you blushing?”</p><p>Her face was right there, and he could feel her breath on his skin. Her sweet scent was enveloping him. </p><p>“Inuyasha, why would you blush when I said that?”</p><p>He couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk. She was coming closer. Fuck! </p><p>“Inuyasha, can I kiss you?” Her voice was the softest whisper. He couldn't take it. He felt like he had been holding himself back for eternity. He pressed his lips against hers and they were soft, and she tasted so fucking sweet. He knew he was going to be addicted to her taste. He could taste the honey from her tea, and her own flavor was heavenly. Soon their tongues were swirling gently, and he could feel her moan against his mouth. They kissed until she pulled away and they both sat there with their heads touching, panting for breath. Her soft voice broke the silence.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” His eyes burst open, and he stared at her. She’d wanted to kiss him? </p><p>His voice was raspy with want and need, “Tell me. How long?”</p><p>A grin broke out and her eyes opened and met hers.</p><p>“Since the day we met. Didn’t you think it was weird how I didn’t date for years? But you seemed to hate me, so I didn’t want to try. I guess I should’ve tried harder.”</p><p>He felt a little growl bubble up and his lips crashed into hers again. He was so deep in the kiss that he almost missed the slight tingle. His senses started fading. He could still taste her, but it was nothing compared to what he just had. Fuck. Now he remembered why Miroku had taken Sango out. It was the fucking new moon. He was hiding from the damn world for a reason. Also, she had never seen him turn human. Fuck, would she prefer him as a human?</p><p>He pulled back and closed his eyes. Terrified of her response.</p><p>“Inuyasha? What happened? Did I accidentally purify you?”</p><p>His eyes burst open. “Fuck, Kagome. I thought you were trained as a priestess. It’s my human night.”</p><p>Her expression softened, “Oh, I’m sorry. Should we stop? I mean, I don't know how to do this. I’ve liked you for so long, I can wait longer. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“It’s my human night. I’m always uncomfortable. Did ya wanna stop?”</p><p>Now she was blushing. A deep red that went down her neck. Fuck, he could feel his dick getting hard. Stupid human night. It always left him feeling weaker.</p><p>“N-not really. I mean, you’re still you. The only difference is your eyes, they’re such a deep brown now, and your hair is so dark. Oh! What happened to your ears?!”</p><p>This woman. She was gonna be the death of him. He pulled his hair back, revealing his human ears. She smiled and blushed again. Damn, he missed her scent. </p><p>“I mean, of course. I’m such a dummy. You’re human, so your ears would be there. That just makes sense. I’m not good at this.”</p><p>Then she covered her hands in her face and groaned. Even as a human he was close enough to hear her mumbling to herself.</p><p>“Why am I such an idiot? Why did I say that?”</p><p>He pulled her hands down and met her eyes, “you’re not an idiot, ya didn’t say anything bad. Just calm down. Did ya want to keep kissing? If not, we can just relax.”</p><p>Her blush was so deep, and he couldn't help but wonder how far down it went. Then she said the most perfect thing.</p><p>“I’d like to keep kissing, but I’d rather not do anything else until you’re you again. Is that okay?”</p><p>Fuck, could he fall in love with someone this quickly? Of course, he had practically been in love with her for five fucking years. He crashed his lips back against hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was delicious, and he was gonna eat her alive before he let her leave.</p><p>With her arms wrapped around his neck, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips danced, and she gently swirled her tongue with his. Then she dragged her tongue where his fangs would be and she let out a little whimper of disappointment .</p><p>He pulled back for a second, “What’s wrong? Were you looking forward to feeling my fangs all over you, Ka-Go-Me?”</p><p>He watched her shudder, and her eyes dilated.</p><p>“It'll be worth the wait. I’ve waited this long, I can wait. But yes, I have.”</p><p>Fuck, he loved her. “Tell me what you've been thinking about. You were looking forward to that, what else?”</p><p>Oh, he could feel her pussy getting wet through both of their pants, and it went right to his cock. This was gonna be the longest human night of his life.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to feel your claws drag on my skin, I’ve wanted to rub your ears. I’ve wanted to do so much, Inu. I just…” Then she ground her pelvis against his, and he moaned. She was already so far gone. He was gonna have a hell of a time holding on until sunrise.</p><p>“Fuck, I’ve wanted to taste you for fucking ever. I’ve wanted to drag my tongue all over your body. See if you taste as good as you fucking smell.”</p><p>She grinned, “Do I?” Then she reached down and removed her shirt in one swift movement, dropping it to the couch next to them. Her body was perfect. She was perfect. Soft and pale. Her gorgeous tits gently spilling out over her lacy bra. His hands were on her in seconds, and his head landed in her cleavage. His senses were dulled, but he could still smell her here. She was perfect. She smelled sweet, like vanilla, and his tongue started dragging against her full breasts. She tasted better than he ever imagined.</p><p>He moaned against her breast, and she ground into him again. Then as she felt his dick on her pussy, it was so hard for her; she let loose a moan of her own.</p><p>“Inu, I don’t think we should stay out here. Can-can we go to your room?”</p><p>Fuck, at least one of them was thinking. He wrapped his arms around her ass and lifted her up, silencing anything else she was about to say by kissing her. Well, almost.</p><p>“M-my shirt. Sango will know it’s mine.”</p><p>He let loose a deep growl, bent down, and she grabbed it before putting her arms back around his neck. Then she kissed him again. He carried her to his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. This was going to be the night of his dreams, and he was gonna make sure it was hers too.</p><p>He laid her on his bed, and the sight of her topless on his sheet was enough to almost kill him. His dick was straining in his jeans, and all he wanted was her. He took this moment to actually look at her. Her pants were skin tight, and showed almost everything, her bra was plum colored lace and next to her beautiful pale skin it was heaven. He needed to touch her, and after a few seconds she must’ve been thinking the same thing. She sat up and ran her hands along the bottom hem of his tee shirt, gently touching his skin. He gave her a smirk and pulled his shirt up and over his head. The look of awe as she stared at his body was the biggest ego boost he could hope for. She was practically drooling.</p><p>Then her soft, warm fingers danced up his abs, and he wanted to fucking melt. Everywhere she touched was on fire. Every line she drew with those delicate hands was burning. He needed so much more. He crawled atop her, and she sunk back into the mattress, allowing him to straddle her. Her hands were on his shoulders as he kissed her. Her nails dragged across his flesh. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kagome had not been expecting her night to go like this. She had felt so angry and betrayed at her now ex boyfriend. Little did she know that the guy she had been hoping to date for years would be holding her and kissing her to comfort her. Oh, she hoped with every fiber of her being that this was not gonna be just some pity fuck. She seriously couldn’t stand the idea of her longest crush being a fucking rebound. His lips were warm and soft against hers, and the way he fit against her was perfection. But she wanted more, so much more. She had told him she wanted to wait until he was himself to do the big things, but she had never needed to touch someone so much before this.</p><p>Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she straddled his lap. His hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her in so close to him. She could feel the heat of his chest through their shirts and his dick was so hard against her core, she wanted to see him. Then she dragged her tongue against his teeth, hoping to feel his fangs graze against her, and as she touched them, she let loose a small whine.</p><p>He pulled back from her and gave her a teasing grin, “What’s wrong? Were you looking forward to feeling my fangs all over you, Ka-Go-Me?”</p><p>She couldn’t stop the shudder that racked through her body. She felt the blush of embarrassment cover her face, but she refused to be stopped. He deserved to know, even if it was hard to say it out loud.</p><p>“It'll be worth the wait. I’ve waited this long, I can wait. But yes, I have.”</p><p>Then he let out a slight groan, and the look of desire on his face had her getting much more brave. “Tell me what you've been thinking about. You were looking forward to that, what else?”</p><p>The way his eyes stared at her with such an intense heat had her wanting to melt into him. They weren’t the typical burning gold she’d imagined for the last several years, but somehow she could still see his soul in them. Her words came tumbling out without her permission, not that she would have stopped all of them, just a few of them.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to feel your claws drag on my skin, I’ve wanted to rub your ears. I’ve wanted to do so much, Inu. I just…” She was so far gone, she couldn’t stop her body anymore than she could stop her mouth and she ground her hips into his. </p><p>“Fuck, I’ve wanted to taste you for fucking ever. I’ve wanted to drag my tongue all over your body. See if you taste as good as you fucking smell.”</p><p>Oh, he wanted to taste her? And he thought she smelled good? That was one thing she would love to find out. “Do I?” She should have been nervous and self-conscious, but she knew he would give her exactly what she needed. She lifted her shirt off and dropped it to the couch cushion next to them. It was barely a second before his face was in her breasts, and his tongue was dragging across her flesh. Oh, she had never imagined how sensual that would feel, and she ground into him again. At the feel of his throbbing dick in his pants right against her core, she moaned. Oh, she wanted to feel that. Then the dawning of where they were brought her back to reality for a second.</p><p>“Inu, I don’t think we should stay out here. Can-can we go to your room?”</p><p>He didn’t say a word to her, he just grabbed her ass and braced her to his body before standing up. His mouth was on hers again and she didn’t want to leave until as she was about to close her eyes she saw her shirt on the couch. Shit. That would be immediately recognizable when Sango and Miroku came back.</p><p>“M-my shirt. Sango will know it’s mine.”</p><p>He let loose a low growl, but bent down so she could grab it, and then she wrapped her arms back around his neck. She didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to where he took her now. His lips on hers were hot and pulling her into him. She was gently laid down on his bed and he pulled away. She felt cold from his absence until she watched his eyes take her in, and the heat from his gaze scorched her body like a burning flame.</p><p>She gave him a moment to look, but then she realized it seemed a tad unfair. Here she was showing a lot more than she really ever did, and he was still in his jeans and tee shirt. She sat up and gently placed her fingers at the hem of his shirt. She wanted to touch him too. The smirk he gave her was pure sin, and then he pulled his shirt up and over his head. By the Gods, this man was ripped. She knew he was gonna be amazing, but hot damn! His abs were cut and chiseled, but not obnoxious. His hips formed a perfect v and he had a dark patch of hair that led into his waistband. She couldn't wait for sunrise to see if that patch went silver with the rest of his hair.</p><p>Her hands were gently dancing across his skin, his flesh was solid muscle and she couldn't get enough of it. Of him. Then he climbed atop her and she softly dropped back to the mattress, allowing him to climb up her body. He kissed her again, long and deep, and her hands rested on his shoulders. As he somehow managed to deepen the kiss, she knew she wouldn't be able to wait until sunrise. </p><p>He pulled away from her lips and she panted, trying to catch her breath. She’d been kissed before, but never like this. His lips were traveling down her neck, and when he reached her shoulder, he gave it a hard suck. He was definitely going to leave a mark there, and she couldn't care less. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, completely lost in the feel of him.</p><p>She didn't notice when he pulled her bra down enough to reveal her light pink nipples, but she definitely noticed when his mouth latched onto it, and she let loose a loud open mouth moan. She used her fingers in his hair to pull him closer to her breast. His tongue felt so good on her body, and she wanted him everywhere. She could feel his lips smirk against her breast, but she didn't have it in her to be offended, or upset. His tongue was stirring her up, and she needed him to help her.</p><p>“Inu, please. I need more.” She was barely aware of the words leaving her mouth, but it seemed to be exactly what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“Thank the fucking Kami, I thought you’d never ask.” He sat up and unbuttoned her jeans, and started pulling them down her hips. She lifted her ass off the bed, knowing he was going to give her everything she could hope for. After he peeled her out of her pants, he started kissing up her calf and down her thigh. Oh, his lips were burning hot, and she wanted to stay in the flames until the world ended. When he reached her core, he gave a long lick on the outside of her panties and she felt tremors rack her body. She felt like she was gonna cum from that alone, and she was still wearing underwear.</p><p>“Fuck, ‘Gome. You taste like heaven. I am gonna fucking eat you alive, babydoll.”</p><p>She heard a distinctive rip, but she was too far gone to care. His mouth was on her pussy, lapping at everything she had. She could only imagine the sounds escaping her. Her hands were tangled in his hair again, and she tried so hard not to buck off the bed and fuck his mouth. She didn't think she was succeeding when she felt him chuckle against her. Then his hand went to her hip, and he held her down.</p><p>“Relax, Babydoll. I am gonna give you everything you want and more. Just relax and hang on for the ride, I have been dreaming about this for too fucking long for this to be over quickly.”</p><p>Her eyes were wide as she stared down at him. He gave her a wicked smirk and then his face vanished again, and she let loose a wail. She had never cum so fast or so hard in her life. And Inuyasha gave no sign of stopping. His tongue was lapping at her clit, his fingers were thrusting into her pussy, and she could feel him sucking and nibbling with no rhyme, reason, or pattern. She was gonna scream, and she had never been a screamer.</p><p>She finally dragged her hands out of his hair, when she realized she had accidentally pulled a little too hard. His growl against her clit was the clue. But she had to put her hands somewhere. At first she fisted them in his sheets, but the things he was doing to her were more extreme than she had ever felt! Finally, they landed on her breasts and she knew the second he saw her playing with her nipples thanks to the guttural moan against her folds.</p><p>“Inu, please I need you. Please?”</p><p>He surged up her body and kissed her hard. The taste of her pussy on his lips spurred her on more. She drank herself off of him, as if she were the sweetest wine, after all he had seemed to think she was.</p><p>“It’s not sunrise yet. I thought ya wanted to wait until I was me?”</p><p>The smirk he gave her was almost cruel.</p><p>“I was wrong. You’re always you. We’ll just have to do it again after sunrise.”</p><p>He growled against her, but sat up and climbed off the bed. His pants were off faster than she could follow, and his boxers were gone in what seemed like a blink. He opened his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He must’ve been just as eager as she was, because she barely saw him slide it on, before he crawled back on top of her and placed his cock into her folds.</p><p>“Are you sure? There’s still time to change your mind, ya know.”</p><p>He was still unsure? After everything that had happened in the last couple hours, he really doubted her?</p><p>“Are you trying to change yours?”</p><p>He let out a low growl, “Fuck no.” Then he slammed into her. She did scream. Fuck, she came on his cock the second he thrusted into her. He had her wound up so tight, she gasped for breath after. Once she was breathing a little more normally he leaned forward and started thrusting.</p><p>“Fuck ‘Gome. Your pussy is amazing. I could just fucking do this for eternity and I’m pretty sure I would be in heaven.”</p><p>She couldn't form words. She mumbled and moaned something incoherent, but she knew she said his name in there somewhere. His cock was thrusting in and out of her so deep and hard. She wanted all of him. Her hips began bucking against his, trying to meet his thrusts, and he let out a deep groan. Then she must've done something by accident because he almost stopped and started gasping.</p><p>“If you do that again, this is gonna be over a lot fucking sooner than I want it to be, Babydoll.”</p><p>She had no idea what she had done, but she needed him to be as undone as she was. He had made her cum at least three times and he was building for a fourth. She was bucking wildly until his hands landed on her hips. He held her down and pounded into her ferociously. </p><p>“Fine, but if this is gonna happen, it’s gonna happen my fucking way.”</p><p>She screamed his name as her core tightened around him and she heard him growl her name before collapsing onto his elbows and kissing her deeply. His hips gave a few short stuttered thrusts as she came back from her high, and he finished cumming. She gasped for breath and he wrapped his arms around her, then rolled her over so she was on top of him. Her head laid on his chest and she listened to his heart pounding in his chest. His fingers tangled in her hair and held her close. She wasn't willing to let this be a one-time thing. She wanted this to be the start of something worthwhile.</p><p>“Inuyasha, did you want to go with me on a ski trip?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>